Negataros
|type = Villain |homeworld = Earth (Main Timeline Continuity) |firstepisode = Kamen Rider Den-O & Kiva: Climax Deka |lastepisode = Kamen Rider Ghost: Special Event |numberofepisodes = 1 (Movie) 1 (Stage Show) 1 (S.I.C Hero Saga) |cast = Hikaru Midorikawa |label2 = Kamen Rider Nega Den-O |image2 = |color = Purple }} is the fictional villain of the Japanese 2008 Kamen Rider Series movie, Kamen Rider Den-O & Kiva: Climax Deka. History Kamen Rider Den-O & Kiva: Climax Deka Following the events of Kamen Rider Den-O, and a select few Imagin are stray Imagin who evaded the fate of the other evil Imagin when Kai ceased to exist in the final episode. Soon afterward, he steals an extra Rider Pass before arriving to restore the future where the Imagin exist by recruiting mobsters and members of the Fangire Race to his aid. In Climax Deka, Negataros had to deal with both the led by Ryotaro Nogami, an inside man in the form of Yuto Sakurai, further worsened by the brief meddling of Wataru Kurenai. In the end, Negataros' plan is foiled and his armor is destroyed by the Double Boistous Kick & Darkness Moon Break of Den-O Climax Form & Kiva before he finally meets his end in battle against the Den-Liner, the Zero-Liner and Castle Doran. S.I.C. Hero Saga April 3, 1971 Negataros is also featured prominently in the in Hyper Hobby Magazine. The story is a retelling of the events of Climax Deka featuring Negataros traveling to April 3, 1971, to team up with the Shocker organization and combating Den-O and the Tarōs along the way. Appearances in other media Stage Show Kamen Rider Ghost: Special Event Video Game appearances Kamen Rider Climax Heroes OOO Kamen Rider Nega Den-O appears in the video game with the others Kamen Riders of the Heisei Era,in Kamen Rider Climax Heroes OOO. Kamen Rider Climax Heroes Fourze Kamen Rider Nega Den-O in the video game with the others Kamen Riders of the Heisei Era,in Kamen Rider Climax Heroes Fourze. Kamen Rider Super Climax Heroes Kamen Rider Nega Den-O is an playable character with the other Kamen Riders in Super Climax Heroes. Kamen Rider Battle Ganbaride Kamen Rider Nega Den-O appears as a playable character in this video game. Kamen Rider Buttobasoul Kamen Rider Nega Den-O is a playable character in Kamen Rider Buttobasoul. Battle Spirits Kamen Rider Nega Den-O appears with other Kamen Riders and Monters in Battle Spirits. CB04-057.png|Negataros Card CB04-024.png|Kamen Rider Nega Den-O Battle Spirits card Personality A cocky and arrogant Imagin, Negataros shares a few similarities with Momotaros aside from looks and appearances. They are both quite confident of themselves and are quite eager for a fight. Unlike Momotaros though, Negataros is an evil Imagin who showed no desire to protect the timeline or innocent people but instead to destroy the current timeline while willing to murder countless of innocent people to do so. Abilities Even though Negataros can only transform into one form which closely resembles Den-O's Sword Form, his powers seemingly exceed all of Den-O's basic Form and possibly even Climax Form as well. This is hinted when he managed to survive being struck by a double Rider Kick from Kiva in Kivat Form and Den-O in Climax Form and instead of being defeated, only lost his Rider Form without (seemingly) being seriously injured. Even when confronted by the DenLiner, ZeroLiner and Castle Doran, Negataros managed to somewhat hold his own with the Nega DenLiner until he was ultimately defeated proving how skilled he is at using it. Forms By swiping a Rider Pass across the SetTouch, Negataros is able to transform into Nega Den-O. Unlike Den-O though, because the user is an Imagin, Nega Den-O bypasses the Plat Form to assume his only fighting form (although a glimpse of Plat Form is briefly seen while transforming). Though he has no other fighting forms equivalent to Rod Form, Ax Form or Gun Form, Nega Den-O can use their equivalent Nega DenGasher weapon modes in battle. is Nega Den-O's most basic default form undersuit, which is briefly seen during Nega Den-O's transformation sequence before the Aura Armor and the Denkamen facemask attaches. - Nega= Nega Form *'Rider height:' 180cm *'Rider weight:' 95kg Ability perimeters: *'Punching power:' 7 t. *'Kicking power:' 8 t. *'Maximum jump height:' 38 m. *'Maximum running speed:' 100 m. per 4.8 sec. is Nega Den-O's only fighting form. It is visually similar to Den-O Sword Form, but is a deep shade of purple as opposed to red and has teal tribal markings all over the armor. As with Den-O Sword Form, it is based on the story of Momotarō, the Peach Boy. The armor met its end at the hands of Den-O Climax Form & Kiva's Double Rider Kick. }} Equipment Device *Nega Den-O Belt: Transformation belt *Rider Pass: A device to scan on the belt Weapon *Nega DenGasher: Personal weapon Vehicle *Nega Den-Liner: Nega Den-O's personal train *Nega Den-Bird: Nega Den-O's Rider Machine Legend Rider Devices - O Medals= : Based on Imagin Negataros. - Wizard Ring= This Rider Ring which bears the likeness of Imagin Negataros is exclusive to Kamen Rider Wizard's Wizard Ring toyline. When used by a WizarDriver wearer, it would be able to summon Negataros. }} Behind the scenes Portrayal Negataros is voiced by . In both his Imagin form and as Kamen Rider Nega Den-O (Sword Form), his suit actor is , who is also the suit actor for Kintaros/Den-O Ax Form. Notes *Negataros' costume is modified from Momotaros',with a black palette, new armor pieces and longer horns. *Unlike other Imagin Riders, Negataros has never possessed a human. *In production stills, it is revealed that Nega Den-O's suit in his theatrical appearance is just Den-O Sword Form's regular suit with additional markings over it; the red accents were digitally recolored to purple during post-production. An actual physical suit was later made for outdoor attractions and stage performances. Negataros Imagin's Ticket.jpg|Negataros Imagin's Ticket Nega Den-O Red suit.jpg|Nega Den-O's "suit", as seen on magazine. Nega Den-O suit.png|Nega Den-O's suit used in outdoor attractions and stage shows. Appearances * Kamen Rider Den-O ** Kamen Rider Den-O & Kiva: Climax Deka **''Kamen Rider Den-O :April 3, 1971'' Category:Kamen Rider Den-O Category:Villains Category:Non human riders Category:Movie Riders Category:Den-O Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Imagin Category:Movie-exclusive Villains Category:Leader Category:Taros Category:Kiva Riders Category:Deceased Category:Den-O Characters Category:Oni Monsters